greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Contain the Flame
is the third episode of the first season and the 3rd overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Upon the arrival of Batallion Chief Frankel, Jack begins his first shift as co-captain and continues to butt heads with Andy on leadership styles. Captain Pruitt has a difficult time following doctor’s orders and winds up back at the station to take on administrative duties. Meanwhile, the rest of the team at Station 19 responds to an attic fire at JJ’s apartment building and a call to a pool house party. Full Summary Dallas and her brother Blake use liquid nitrogen to make ice cream. They want to have a party while their parents are out of town to impress the members of the Science Club. Dean carries JJ out of the building over her objections. She's upset that her belongings are going up in flames. She has an original Purple Rain signed by Prince. He tells her she can't risk suffocation, not even for Prince. The call comes in at the station for the apartment fire. Andy talks smack about Jack as they get ready and Maya approves. Ryan offers to take Pruitt home while they go answer the call. He also says he's right next door if she needs anything. They load up and head out as Andy tells her dad to go home. In the rig, Maya asks Andy about what happened between her and Jack. She figures out what happened between Andy and Jack. At the scene, Dean tells Andy it looks to be an attic fire. She calls for a full evacuation and they go up to the roof to make a vent. JJ observes that Dean runs in when others run out. It's terrifying. He tells her to stay put while he goes back in. He also tells her he won't grab her album for her. Jack says the manager says the plumbers have been fusing pipes, like the source of the fire. He inspected the building. Andy updates Frankel on her plans to contain the fire and then they get started. As they prepare to climb to the roof, Maya quizzes Ben on why they vent. He says it means less spread and damage. She tells him to bring his enthusiasm down, but he's got a rush. What he went through is a lot. Pruitt gets home and turns on the news to check out the fire. Ryan offers to go get Pruitt's medicine and asks if he needs anything else. Pruitt just asks if the police department knows he used to hot wire cars. Ryan says he was twelve and it was Andy's idea. Ryan says he's an adult now and that's history. He helps people now. He's trying to be neighborly, but Pruitt isn't interested. He says buttering him up won't get him in Andy's pants. Ryan says he's just trying to help, but Pruitt dismisses him. On the roof, they prepare to make a vent by looking for the fire. Dean is going through the building to get people to evacuate. On the roof, they find the fire and it flares up through the hole Ben makes. Andy has Ben watch the ventilation pipes while they make a ventilation hole. Jack and Travis want to cut a strip instead, based on their knowledge of the building from inspecting it. Andy says there are steps to follow and she won't skip them. They start cutting the hole over Jack's objections. Dean brings another person out and checks on JJ. She's checking on her friend who's at work but lives next door. Inez, a neighbor, says she means Seth, her boyfriend. JJ says he's not her boyfriend-boyfriend. Frankel comes and asks Dean if the primary evacuation is complete. He goes back in to look for more people. The vent is nearly open. Frankel calls up to get an update. Andy waits until the vent is open to give status. They hit the fire from inside, but the flames don't die down like they should, so Andy tells them to go ahead and cut a strip. Dean goes through the building again looking for people. He goes into an apartment where a man has called out for help because a bookcase blocked his door. It's Seth, but Dean is able to get to him. He asks about JJ, whom he says is a heavy sleeper with a broken smoke alarm, but Dean tells him he's the last one out. He picks Seth up and carries him out. The pipes are stable as they cut the strip. They open it up and the flames come through. The strip has worked. Ben says the pipes have grown, so they get up off the roof. Andy tells Ben the roof has about 30 seconds before it'll collapse completely. They get on the ladder and climb back down to the ground. Frankel asks if everyone's down and out. JJ says that Dean is still inside. Andy says she told Frankel to get everyone out, but Frankel says she updated him on the roof's status. Andy tells her that Dean won't come out until he's ordered to. He'll just keep looking for more people. Just then, Dean comes out with Seth and puts him on a gurney. JJ is surprised to see him. She asks both him and Dean if they're okay. They look up as they hear the roof collapse. They load Seth into an ambulance to take him to the hospital to be cleared. JJ tells Dean she's going to go to the hospital with him and gets in the ambulance. Once they're gone, Travis teases Dean about JJ, but Dean is happy. Jack and Andy tell Frankel what happened. They argue about it, but Frankel stops them and says the call sounded bad when they were on the roof and sounds worse now. Jack shouldn't have argued with his Captain and Andy should have taken the advice of her Lieutenant and used his prior experience to help them. She tells them to do better and figure out how to run the station or she'll find someone else who can. Dean, Vitoria, and Ben go through apartments ravaged by the fire. Ben says it feels invasive and personal, which he likes. Dean tells him not to get it personal, because he'll overload and freeze up. He finds JJ's Prince album and puts it safely in a cabinet. Andy tells Pruitt about what happened at the apartment fire. Pruitt tells Andy she's spoiled. She's always been encouraged to speak up, but with Frankel, she has to be more political. She says she won't do that and tells him to eat. He says it's hard to work up an appetite while doing radiation. He also made some calls to some old friends about finding him a job, just sitting at a desk maybe answering a phone. He needs something to do, but she wants him to worry about healing his body. He leaves the table in anger. Once he's gone, Andy calls someone and says she could use some company. Andy answers the door to find Maya. Victoria is also on the porch. Andy has beer, but Victoria brought vodka. Andy rants about her dad and Frankel. Then they toast to Frankel for helping to pave their way. Maya thinks Andy should treat herself. Andy says she thought about going rock climbing, but Maya prefers to use sex as a treat. She has a variety of ladies and gentlemen. Monogamy is for the weak or the very dedicated. Victoria sees Ryan approaching and notes that he's hot. Maya tells her they don't double dip, which Victoria realizes means Andy slept with him and respects that and she wants details. Andy offers him a beer, but he doesn't take it and asks about her dad. He wanted to talk to Andy alone, but he says he can wait and leaves. He tells them not to drink and drive. Andy finds that Jack has come in early on his shift as acting Captain. He wanted to get on top of things. She offers to help him with some things, but he's already taken care of it. As the team eats breakfast, Jack talks about the changes he wants to make. He's not concerned about what order things get done. He just cares that it gets done. He trusts that they can all manage their time. Andy agrees, but wants to make sure they get things done. Andy is checking things according to schedule when Maya comes in working out. Victoria comes in and says her dad is there. Jack is explains to Pruitt how to use the phone. He's going to work their reception area. Jack and Andy move to the office to talk about it. In the office, Andy tells Jack she doesn't want her dad working there. Jack says someone called him about a job recommendation across town, but wants Pruitt close. Andy doesn't want him underfoot, interfering. She wants to know why she didn't get a heads up. Pruitt watches them argue through the window. Maya wants Andy to clear the air with Jack, but Andy says he's in charge, so she'll just be a good lieutenant. They get called out and jump on the rig to head out. Victoria's excited to have a simple medical call. No smoke. No fire. They get to the backyard to find five teens passed out by a pool and Dallas frantic because she can't wake them up. They each take a kid at Jack's order while Ben asks Dallas what happened. She tells him she dumped the liquid nitrogen into the pool because she thought it would look cool and it did. They start to get the kids breathing again. They get oxygen for the kids. All the kids are awake again. But Jack suddenly jumps into the pool. They can't see him until he emerges with another kid. Dallas thought she went home. They're able to get her breathing again. Andy says he didn't have to jump in a pool of chemicals just to best her. He just goes to check on the other kids. Andy asks Travis how Jack new. Travis say he counted the flip flops. There were six pairs but only five kids. He rushes into things and it doesn't seem like he knows what he's doing, but he's just ahead of all of them. It used to bug him, but now he trusts it. That's why he's ready for captain. She says Andy is still too green. He lost his husband to a captain who was too green. She'll get there, but she's not there yet. Dallas is getting the numbers of her friends' parents to call them but she's having trouble breathing. She coughs up water and they figure out she's dry drowning. They put her on a gurney and Ben says he has her. They take Dallas to the ambulance. Ben wants to go with her, but Travis says they have it. Ben tells her he knows all the doctors and Kepner is working trauma and she can't do better than that. He says they have her and sends her off in the ambulance. Maya, Andy, and Victoria head back to the station. Andy tells them what Travis said and they say she's not too green, but Jack did kick ass. Maya says it's inspiration for her to hit the track harder. Andy agrees that Jack did kick ass. Andy follows Jack up the stairs. Jack gives his report to Frankel and says he could have handled what happened on the roof better and he understands if that takes him out of the running. She says she's known a lot of lieutenants who couldn't admit a mistake. When she was starting out, she dealt with a lot of issues, like no women's locker rooms. And pranks. She was ready to quit, but she stuck it out and the same firefighters gave her respect when she earned it. She didn't have anything handed to her by her daddy and neither did Jack, which she respects. Jack tells Frankel that Andy earned her spot. If anything, he held her back. The station ran smoothly because of Andy's presence. Ben is twirling his wedding ring when Victoria comes in. She thinks he needs to talk. She agrees to listen, but says she's tired. He doesn't like not having a follow-up with the people they rescue. She says it's better that way and goes to bed. JJ comes into the station and tells Dean that Seth died. Andy asks Pruitt if he promoted her because she's his daughter. He says he knew she could do the job. Andy says it's hard to sit back and not get involved and let things happen. He understands. Ryan comes in to talk to Andy. Dean and JJ talk about how suddenly Seth died. She's not quite sure why she came to the station. She's not sure why she lived and Seth died. She doesn't know how Dean deals with it. He says he shuts it off and puts the feelings on a shelf where they get locked away. It didn't work today. JJ decides to leave. Ryan asks Andy if she still sees him as a screwed-up kid like her father does. He says he's not a kid. He's grown up. She says she has as well. He just needed to get that off his chest or he couldn't sleep tonight, so then he leaves. She wonders what happens if she can't sleep tonight. He says he can't help her with that. Cast S191x03AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S191x03BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S191x03JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S191x03VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S191x03RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S191x03TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S191x03DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S191x03MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S191x03PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S191x03JJ.png|JJ S191x03Dallas.png|Dallas S191x03BattalionChiefFrankel.png|Battalion Chief Frankel S191x03Seth.png|Seth S191x03Inez.png|Inez S191x03Blake.png|Blake S191x03Teen.png|Teen Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brenda Song as JJ *Iman Benson as Dallas *Leslie Hope as Battalion Chief Frankel Co-Starring *Caleb Alexander Smith as Seth *Marcia Ann Burrs as Inez *Reed Shannon as Blake *McKayla Witt as Teen Rescues The Langham Station 19 was called out to The Langham when Dean and Ben discovered there was a fire in the ceiling. Plumbers were fusing pipes in the attic, likely the source of the fire. They went up to the roof to start a vent while the building was evacuated. They found the location of the fire on the roof. There was a flare-up, meaning the fire was more aggressive than they thought. Andy told them to make a heat hole, but Jack wanted to cut strips to contain the flame faster. They did the heat hole, but it didn't work well enough, so she had them cut a strip. Meanwhile, inside the building, Dean found Seth in his apartment. He hadn't been able to leave because a piece of furniture fell and blocked the door. Dean got him out and he was taken to the hospital. On the roof, the strip worked and the flame was contained. They made their way back to the ground just before the roof collapsed. Seth later died of smoke inhalation. Pool Party Station 19 was called to a house where some kids having a pool party ended up asphyxiating after liquid nitrogen was poured into the pool where they were swimming. Dallas pulled her friends out of the pool before the firefighters arrived. One by one, the kids started breathing again, but Jack suddenly jumped in the pool and pulled out a fifth child, whom Dallas had thought went home. They were able to resuscitate her quickly. They prepared to move the kids to the hospital, but Dallas suddenly vomited and had trouble breathing. She was dry drowning, so they rushed her to the hospital. Music "Shake Shake" - Rews "Whatcha Waitin' For?" - WMC "Send the Rain (to Everyone)" - Noah Gunderson Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.86 million viewers. *Alberto Frezza, Jaina Lee Ortiz, Jason George, and Barrett Doss had a viewing party to watch the episode together. *The location used for JJ's apartment is the Langham Apartments in Los Angeles. Gallery Episode Stills S191x03-1.jpg S191x03-2.jpg S191x03-3.jpg S191x03-4.jpg S191x03-5.jpg S191x03-6.jpg S191x03-7.jpg S191x03-8.jpg S191x03-9.jpg S191x03-10.jpg S191x03-11.jpg S191x03-12.jpg S191x03-13.jpg S191x03-14.jpg S191x03-15.jpg S191x03-16.jpg S191x03-17.jpg S191x03-18.jpg S191x03-19.jpg S191x03-20.jpg S191x03-21.jpg S191x03-22.jpg S191x03-23.jpg S191x03-24.jpg S191x03-25.jpg S191x03-26.jpg S191x03-27.jpg S191x03-28.jpg S191x03-29.jpg S191x03-30.jpg S191x03-31.jpg S191x03-32.jpg S191x03-33.jpg S191x03-34.jpg Behind the Scenes S191x03BTS1.jpg S191x03BTS2.jpg S191x03BTS3.jpg S191x03BTS4.jpg S191x03BTS5.jpg S191x03BTS6.jpg S191x03BTS7.jpg Quotes :Andy: You think you will crush me? :Jack: Oh, I know I will. :Andy: Well, let me know when it starts, the whole crushing me thing. I know it didn't start at blue fire, since I was clearly the one doing the crushing there. :Maya: Oh! Listen to that smack-talk. I'm like a proud mama. ---- :Ben: You know, it's kind of weird, being in the middle of somebody's stuff like this. In the OR, everyone's draped, there's no stuff with anybody. Here, you get to know things about a person. It's like how the woman who lived here was was reading "Living the Vegan Life" while snacking on beef jerky. It's... I don't know, it's personal. It's intimate. :Victoria: Yeah, you know, it's just overhaul, Warren. You don't need to write a poem about it. ---- :Maya: Pause. For a toast to your first day as captain and one hell of a first shift. You murdered it. :Victoria: I will day-drink to that. ---- :Maya: Day-drinking is a good first step, but you need to treat yourself. :Andy: Yeah, I was thinking I might head out to Gold Bar and get in a good rock climb. :Victoria: Your treats and my treats are not the same. :Andy: I like to climb. It gets me out of my head. Maya, you run all the time. :Maya: That is self-discipline, not self-care. :Victoria: And what is your self-care? :Maya: Oh, lots and lots of sex. I highly recommend it. :Victoria: New lady on the horizon? Spill. :Maya: More like a series of ladies and gents. Monogamy is for the weak. Or the very, very dedicated. ---- :Travis: He's always a couple steps ahead that way. Rushes in like he doesn't have a plan, when the truth is, he's usually already leapt ahead of the rest of us. Used to drive me nuts. I like to know the steps, but now I learned to just trust it. That's why he's ready for captain. :Andy: And I'm not? :Travis: Don't take this the wrong way, but it is a skill to do what he does, a skill that you haven't figured out yet. Jack's been a lieutenant for years. You've had less than two days. You're good, Herrera, but you're still green. I lost a husband under a captain that was green. I know the cost. You'll get there eventually, but you're not there yet. ---- :Ben: Don't you worry. I know every single doctor there. And the residents will greet you and, well, they're new, but they're they're smart. What day is today? Thursday. Dr. Kepner works trauma on Thursdays. You can't do any better than that. And the specialist they'll get for you, well, that'll probably be Dr. Bailey. She could knock you out just with her smile. I promise. They've got you. Don't you worry. Not even for a second. ---- :Jack: I stand behind my call up there. But I know I could've handled myself differently. If my conduct up there takes me out of the running, well I'll respect that. :Frankel: You'd be amazed by the number of lieutenants I served with who couldn't admit a mistake. You know, when I started out, I dealt with a lot. No women's bathrooms. At one station, my locker was the trunk of my car. And pranks stupid, endless pranks. You don't know how many times I stood in front of my captain's office ready to file complaints, or quit, but I didn't. And when I finally made captain, do you know what those same firefighters did? :Jack: What? :Frankel: They followed my orders because I'd earned their respect. I fought my way up every rung of the ladder, and they knew it. And I didn't have anything handed to me by my daddy. And neither did you. And I respect that. :Jack: Permission to speak frankly? :Frankel: Granted. :Jack: Andy has earned her spot here. I mean, she should've made lead lieutenant years ago. You think Pruitt gave her a leg up? He held her back, because it made his life easier to have his daughter around. This place ran so smoothly on his command because of Andy Herrera. :Frankel: Loyalty's good, Gibson. It is, but you should stop while you're ahead. ---- :Victoria: You look like you need to talk. I'll listen, but I am very tired, so don't get offended if I fall asleep. :Ben: Oh, there's there's no follow-up. We see a patient, we treat them, throw them in an ambulance. We never see them again. We never see how it ends. :Victoria: It's better that way. Trust me. :Ben: Oh. Look, I know what you're gonna tell me. Dial it back, get some distance, don't let so much in. And I'm trying, but, man, this job hits you sometimes. And when you least expect it, you know? :Victoria: Nope. I do not know. Because, unlike you, I don't have a soft underbelly. It's a crunchy candy shell. Can't crack this. ---- :Ryan: Your dad said this thing to me and I wanted to talk to you about it the other day, but your friends were there. So, then I was just gonna let it go, but I don't think I can. :Andy: Okay. :Ryan: Do you know your dad is still mad about the time we hot-wired his car? :Andy: Yeah, but that's bugging you? :Ryan: Your dad still sees me as some screwed-up kid, and that's fine. But I want to make sure his opinions aren't also your opinions. :Andy: Meaning? :Ryan: I don't want you to think of me like a kid, because I'm not. :Andy: I know that. :Ryan: And we've kind of been acting like kids. :Andy: You said we were all good. :Ryan: I know. :Andy: Are you saying we're not all good? :Ryan: No. We are. I think. Are we? :Andy: Yes. :Ryan: Look, I just wanted to say I'm not the kid next door anymore. I've gone through stuff. I've grown up. :Andy: So have I. :Ryan: Anyway, I couldn't sleep without getting that off my chest, so... :Andy: Uh, what what if I won't be able to sleep tonight? :Ryan: Can't help you there. Night. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S1 Episodes